


Bored Big Brother

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injured Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Dick needs something to do.





	Bored Big Brother

Dick Grayson is many things. Cop, vigilante, acrobat, older brother, former spy. As such, he has many skills, all honed to a fine point.

Among those skills, however, is not a skill for sitting still. Which isn’t normally an issue, right up until he gets injured.

“Grayson. You should be resting.”

Dick froze, then turned to look at his youngest brother sheepishly, answering, “Well, you see, I-”

“Save your excuses, Grayson, and return to bed. Or should I go fetch Pennyworth?”

Dick deflated, looking longingly at the training equipment in the Cave. He then turned wide, pleading eyes on Damian, pleading, “C’mon, Little D, don’t do this to me. I’m going crazy! I promise I’ll take it easy and I won’t hurt myself.”

The answer was predictably swift and firm: “No, Grayson.”

Dick limped towards his littlest brother (in both height and age), ignoring the way that it pulled at the lines of stitches going up his right leg and across his left side as he bargained, “You can watch me and if you think I’m overdoing it, I promise I’ll stop and I won’t whine.”

Bargaining was unsuccessful and so, Dick, being desperate, resorted to flat-out bribery.

“I’ll let you drive my car. And I’ll volunteer at the animal shelter with you for a month.”

The promise of volunteering at the animal shelter seemed to sway Damian slightly and Dick decided to lean into it, stating, “Two months. And I’ll drag Bruce there, too. I have enough blackmail to get him there at least five times, maybe more if I can get Tim on my side.”

Damian narrowed his eyes and Dick could see his resolve starting to crumble. Dick opened his mouth, but Damian cut him off, answering, “I will make a deal with you, Grayson. Instead of training, we will go to the animal shelter and volunteer.”

Dick took a moment to weigh his options. Option one: He could try pressing the issue of training, which could result in Alfred getting involved. Option two: He could give up. Or option three: He could agree to Damian’s deal, which would allow the activity that he so desperately wanted, plus the added benefits of getting to pet animals and see Damian happy.

There wasn’t much of a debate.

“You have yourself a deal, Little D.”

Damian nodded and the duo headed out.

Dick soon found himself walking into the animal shelter with Damian. Damian was almost immediately greeted by the receptionist, who called, “Damian! I thought you weren’t supposed to be here for another thirty minutes.”

Damian gave the woman a nod and replied, “My brother wished to join me here while he recovers from an injury. Are any positions available?”

The receptionist looked at her computer for a minute, then answered, “Well, Casey won’t be coming in, so he could take over playing with the puppies.”

Dick lit up at that and Damian rolled his eyes, stating, “I am certain that he will fit right in with them.”


End file.
